The NewComer
by Crushette
Summary: A newcomer has come to the school and since her arrival, new and strange things have happened...
1. Part l

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything. JK Rowling owns them all but Jalena. I made her up. Here's the story, enjoy! :  
  
It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts and a lot was going on. The teachers hadn't given them homework for the last few days. It also wasn't that early in the year, but the fifth years were having their O.W.L.S early and the sixth years were also having exams early. So everyone wondered why the teachers had stopped giving homework. So when Dumbledore had called a meeting, every student was curious.  
"So why do you think Dumbledore called this meeting?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
"I don't know, but I hope he's going to explain why we haven't been getting homework lately!" said Hermione with an angry tone in her voice. Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. As they sat down at the Griffindor House table, Dumbledore stood up, and was asking for silence.  
"Welcome everyone. I bet you all are wondering why you have been called here, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, looking around at the murmuring crowd. "Well we, the teachers, have been planning this for quite a while. We decided you all should have a special break, with the fifth years studying hard for their O.W.L.S., and the sixth years studying for their exams, we figured you deserved something."  
"I hope it's a good reason! I could have been studying right now!" whispered Hermione to Ron.  
" But before I tell you what the surprise is, I would like to introduce you to a new sixth year who has just transferred here, everyone please welcome Jalena Underwood." A medium heighted girl appeared from behind him when he stepped aside. She had very wavy, brown, and long hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had hazel, eyes and she was wearing the regular robes. Professor McGonagll had already put the stool and the sorting hat in the middle of the room. She beckoned to the girl to come over and she put the hat on her head. The girl seemed very nervous. People could hear the hat pondering.  
" To where shall I put you?" said the hat. " You would fit well in any house I see, for it is all here in your head. Hmmmm. I know now which house you will go. You will go to GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the girl jumped a little. She smiled as she walked over to where the kids were signaling to her to come and sit as they cheered. She sat down nervously next to Hermione, who smiled nicely, and when she was seated, Dumbledore stood up, ready to speak. He waited for the Great Hall to quiet down and then he spoke.  
" Welcome and hope you enjoy it here, Jalena. Now back to what I was saying. The special surprise that we are throwing is a special dance. It won't be like the Yule Ball however, but it will be better." He let the students talk about it a little bit before starting up again. " We are going to call this ball the Newcomers Ball. We are naming it that because, partially in honor of our first transferee in a while, and partially for the new first years. We realized we should have one about every year to honor the coming of our new students." Dumbledore stopped and looked around the hall. The students were talking excitedly. Some were looking at Jalena especially the boys.  
"Where did you transfer from?" asked Hermione, who now was turned to face Jalena. Jalena was startled when she turned her head and saw Hermione's smiling face right in front of her.  
"Oh, sorry to startle you!" said Hermione. " I'm Hermione Granger. Congratulations on being in Griffindor!" she said sticking out her hand to get it shaked.  
"Thank you and hello, Hermione, nice to meet you!" Jalena said smiling, shaking Hermione's hand. "I'm pretty sure you already know who I am."  
"Yes I do. Well if you want, I can show you around and I can also tell you who to stay away from." Hermione said with a smile.  
"Why sure! That would be great! I'm so glad I've met a friend already." Jalena said with a sigh of relief. Since it was lunch time by the time the students stopped discussing the news, the tables filled with food. Jalena looked at all the tables with amazement. Then she started to eat. Her and Hermione talked while they ate. *****************************TIME GONE BY*******************************  
  
It turned out that Jalena had all the classes with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione was explaining things to Jalena about each class on the way to the common room. Harry and Ron were ahead of them, talking silently.  
"What do you think of her, Harry? Where do you think she transferred from?" Ron whispered, glancing looks backward at Hermione and Jalena chatting. Harry didn't get a chance to answer, because he had just bumped right into Draco Malfoy, who was standing there smiling menacingly down at him, with Crabbe and Goyle smiling along with him. Hermione and Jalena not realizing that Harry and Ron had stopped crashed right into them.  
"Hey! What's the big -"Hermione said looking up and seeing Malfoy, stopped mid-sentence.  
"What's wrong Hermione? Whose he?" Jalena whispered to Hermione, and pointing to Malfoy.  
"That's Draco Malfoy." Hermione said with much displeasure in her voice, and a scowl on her face, not taking her eyes off Malfoy. Malfoy just stood there and kept on smiling his menacing smile, his stormy gray eyes gleaming as they looked around the little group, until they stopped on Jalena. Hermione swore she saw them lighten up a bit and she also swore she saw a slight awe come on to his face.  
"Now, now, Granger, is that any way to introduce someone?" Malfoy said as he pushed his way through Harry and Ron and up to Jalena, not taking his eyes off her. " I am Draco Malfoy." He said very politely, and bowing. " I don't think we have met." Jalena blushed and smiled sweetly.  
" Hello, Draco Malfoy. I am Jalena Underwood." She laughed and curtsied just to go along with the "game".Malfoy smirked a polite, satisfied, smirk.  
"Well very nice to meet you, Ms. Jalena Underwood. Would you like me to show you around the school sometime?" Malfoy said as he straightened and smiled sweetly.  
" Well that's very nice of you but, Hermione's already asked me." Jalena said politely.  
" Okay then." Malfoy said glanceing menacingly back at Hermione. " I hope to see you around."  
" Yes. Hope to see you around to." With that, Malfoy bowed to Jalena and took one more sweep over the group with his menacing look back in his eyes, then, he and Crabbe and Goyle walked away. Hermione shot daggers through her eyes at his back as he walked away. Through the whole scenario that just happened, Ron and Harry were staring with disbelief at Malfoy, and Ron also looked at Jalena. Their faces were still in shock mode, until Hermione took Jalena's arm and stormed off toward the common room, dragging Jalena with her, did they snap out of it.  
"I've never seen Malfoy act like that, other than when he kissing up to the teachers." Ron said with awe in his voice, shaking his head slowly, watching Malfoy disappear behind some second year girls.  
"Me neither. I wonder why he did act like that to just Jalena?" Harry asked, just like Ron.  
"We better get to the common room to cool Hermione off. I wonder why she blew up like that?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked back to the common room.  
  
When Harry and Ron came in to the common room awhile later, Hermione was telling Jalena, stamping around furiously, every reason why Malfoy was a scumbag. Jalena was just sitting there wide eyed and her eyes following Hermione's frantic movements in awe. Harry and Ron managed to calm her down. They all were sitting around the fire and talking.  
" I really don't see what you guys absolutely hate him about. He seemed quite nice to me." Jalena told them with a shrug.  
" Well you haven't known him as long as us. You don't know how he really is." said Hermione, still scowling.  
" Well actually Hermione, I think he was doing it, not as a joke. I think he actually was nice to her." said Harry looking at them all. When the others just looked back at him blankly, he went on. " Well I don't know if anyone else noticed, but, he did soften up as soon as he laid his eyes on her." As soon he said that, Hermione's eyes lightened up.  
"Now that you mention it, I did see his face and eyes soften up a bit..." Hermione said with a smile on her face. They all looked at Jalena.Ron looked softly at Jalena, then his ears grew red and he said, " No! Malfoy couldn't!" Then he went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry, Hermione, and Jalena looked at eachother and shrugged.  
  
Over the days leading up to the ball, a lot boys started to act weird around Jalena, especially Malfoy and Ron. Ron's ears always got red whenever he was around her and his tongue would sometimes get all tied up. Malfoy kept on coming up to Jalena, and ignoring the others, would give her some sort of gift with a sweet smile and a sweet look in his eyes. Whenever Malfoy did this in front of Ron, Ron's ears and face would get red with anger. Harry and Hermione both knew Ron had a crush on Jalena, but they didn't tell anyone. It seemed like a lot of boys were giving Jalena a lot of attention, to. Boys always crowded Jalena whenever she was alone. Jalena tried to stay with Hermione as much as she could. One day, Jalena came in excitedly and ran up to Hermione. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Wizarding chess and looked at her. Jalena didn't seem to notice.  
" Hermione! Hermione! Guess what just happened!" Jalena said as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione shrugged  
" Don' kno'. What?"  
" Well on my way back up here, after I got away from some fifth year boys, I bumped in to Malfoy!" Jalena said. The others had become used to Jalena talk about Malfoy because Jalena was his friend and ever since Malfoy met her, he seemed much nicer, especially to them. Ron was the only one who minded. When Jalena saw that the others didn't understand, she continued.  
"Well we said hi and he began talking about the ball. Then he just stopped and looked in to my eyes and asked me to go with him!" Jalena said excitedly. She looked around at the others faces and saw they were in utter awe. Then she saw Ron's hurt face. She looked at him and said, " I didn't say yes, though." When she said this, Ron became a bit happier. " Well I didn't exactly say no either" she said. I told him I had to think about it. I really wanted to see what you guys think." Since Jalena came to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, her, and Hermione had been close friends. She looked around at the others faces to find any answers. When she saw that they were in so much of an awe to find answers, she looked down at her fingers. Hermione was the first one to speak.  
"Well.... umm.....that's ......great." Hermione said. She looked at Ron and his face was turning redder by the minute. Jalena smiled at Hermione.  
"I'm still not sure if I should go with him." Jalena said sadly. Ron's face was still getting redder. Then suddenly he stood up.  
"Why that dirty bastard!" he said clenching his fists. Harry tried to sit him back down, but Ron just pushed him away and stormed out of the common room. Harry, Hermione, and Jalena exchanged worried looks. Then Harry and Hermione both looked at Jalena. Jalena got up and ran after him. ****************************************************************************  
  
Ron was furious with Malfoy. He just wanted to beat him to a pulp. He wanted to smash his face in. Malfoy knew Ron liked her. He had wanted to ask that very day, but Malfoy did first.  
" Ron! Ron! Please stop!" Someone shouted behind him. He stopped and turned around. He was surprised to see Jalena looking flushed. "Thank...you..." she said out of breath. Ron stood there glaring at her, not meaning to, but he was just SO MAD at Malfoy...  
"Ron." Jalena said having caught her breath. "Why did you storm out like that?" she looked at him questioningly. Ron just turned around.  
"Because." He said trying to sound calm.  
" Because why, Ron. I want to know. If I did something to hurt you..." Ron cut her short.  
"Because I wanted to ask you." He said very fast.  
" Excuse me? I didn't catch..." Ron turned around suddenly and startled her.  
"I wanted to ask you to the dance, I wanted you to come with me not that scumbag, Malfoy. But like normal, he always has to beat me and humiliate me. Now that he asked you already, he's going to brag about." After Ron finished he looked at her shocked face and then turned red with embarrassment. He quickly looked down at his feet. Jalena was so shocked of the news she just heard, she felt faint. Two of my close friends have a crush on me? That's why they were always fighting for my attention around me. Oh, my, God. Then she just fainted. Luckily Ron looked up just in time to catch her. Just as Ron caught her, Malfoy walked around the corner. When he saw Jalena in Ron's arms, not moving, he ran up to them and pushed Ron out of the way.  
" What happened! What did you do to her, Weasely!" Malfoy said as he turned his head from Jalena to Ron, glaring at him.  
"It was you!" Ron said now positively mad at Malfoy. First he asks her to the dance, then he goes and insults me saying I hurt her! Oh...! Ron was getting very red in the face and his fists were clenched, ready to punch.  
" How was it me! I just got here and saw you holding her." Malfoy's eyes gleamed viciously.  
" She fainted because of the stress that you put on her when you asked her to the dance." Ron said clenching his fists so tight, that his fingers were turning white. Ron and Malfoy's faces were so close that their noses almost touched. They glared at each other and almost forgot all about Jalena lying on the floor, until Professor McGonagll walked around the corner and saw Ron and Malfoy, then she saw Jalena lying on the floor.  
" Oh dear!" she said as she ran over to Jalena. Then Ron and Malfoy snapped out of it and tried to tell Professor McGonagll what happened, which didn't turn out so good.  
" Oh never mind you two!" she said. " I'll just bring her up to the Hospital Wing myself. Now off you go then, off to your common rooms now." She said as she shooed them away.  
Once they were out of earshot, Ron and Malfoy went back to glaring at each other.  
" You are going to pay, Weasely. If I find ONE thing seriously wrong, I'm gonna..."  
" What, Malfoy? Huh? Send Crabbe and Goyle after me? You're to chicken to do anything on your own." Said Ron with a smirk, fists clenched and ready to fight. Malfoy just smirked. But before he said anything, Professor Flitwick came and saw them.  
" Mr. Weasely! Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you are doing! Get to your common rooms now!" Professor Flitwick said breaking them up and walking them to each of their common rooms. All the while Ron and Malfoy shooting daggers at each other. ****************************************************************************  
  
"Oh I HATE Malfoy!" Ron said as soon as he came into the common room where Harry and Hermione were waiting. They ran up to him immediately.  
" What happened Ron? Are you okay?" Harry said.  
" Where's Jalena? Did you do something stupid Ron..." said Hermione worriedly.  
" Ron calm down and tell us what happened." Harry said calmly. Ron sat down and took a deep breath.  
" Well I went out to find Malfoy and beat him to a pulp for asking her to the dance. Then she came running up. She asked what was wrong and I told her that I wanted to ask her to the dance. Then she kinda went in to shock I guess, and she fainted. I caught her before she fell, though. Then Malfoy came and accused me of hurting her. McGonagll came and broke us up. Then Flitwick broke us up the second time then I came here." When Ron finished, both Harry and Hermione were staring at him.  
" Oh Ron. You didn't...you shouldn't of... told her. Not that I'm saying it's your fault." Hermione said tenderly.  
" Well I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." With that, he walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. **************************** ************************************************  
  
Jalena woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey walked over to her as soon as she awoke.  
" Ah. Good morning dear! How do you feel?" she said smiling sweetly at Jalena.  
" Um... good I guess," Jalena said sitting up.  
" Seems you've had some visitors." Madam Pomfrey said pointing to the bedside table. Jalena looked over and smiled at all the cards and other things that littered the little table. Jalena picked up one card that was in Ron's handwriting:  
  
Jalena,  
  
Hope you are feeling better. Hope to see you soon! I hope I didn't do anything to make you not feel well. Hope you like the flowers!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron Weasely  
  
She smiled as she read the small note. She picked up the little bouquet of flowers that was with the letter. Oh Ron. Then she saw a gift with her name written on it with Malfoy's handwriting on it. She read the card first:  
  
Dear Jalena,  
  
I do hope you are feeling well when you read this. I was very worried when I saw you in the hospital bed. If it helps, you looked very peaceful when you were sleeping. I hope you enjoy the gift I got you.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Jalena smiled then opened the gift. Oh- My -God! Draco you didn't! Jalena pulled out a sterling silver bracelet that had rubies spread out across it with diamonds in-between each ruby. Oh ----- I can't believe it! Jalena put the bracelet on. Madam Pomfrey came back just in time to see her put it on.  
  
"Wow! Dear, someone must REALLY care about you to give you that." Madam Pomfrey took Jalena hand and admired the bracelet. Then she shook her head and said, "Well you can be on your way now."  
" Thank you..." Jalena said when she realized she didn't know the nurses name.  
"Madam Pomfrey. Now you can be on your way. Good bye!" she waved at Jalena as she left. Jalena had some of Ron's flowers in her hair and Malfoy's bracelet on her wrist. She walked away towards the common room. **********************DAY BEFORE BALL*********************************  
  
"I still think I shouldn't go to the ball, Hermione." Jalena said as she sat in the armchair by the fire with Hermione.  
" But you have to go, Jalena! You are one of the honored people!" Hermione said horrorstruck at the idea of Jalena not going.  
" Well I don't want to go if it means hurting two of my friends!" Jalena said sadly. Then suddenly Jalena's face brightened up. " Actually, Hermione, I have an idea so that I can go to the ball and not hurt anyone's feelings!" Leaving Hermione there, she went gleefully up to the girl's dormitory. ***********************NIGHT OF BALL************************************  
  
" Hurry up Harry! We are going to be late!" Ron called up to Harry. Hermione was standing at the door waiting in a baby blue, spaghetti strap dress, that went done to her mid -calf. Her hair was all nicely done up. Harry went down the stairs and they left to the ball.  
" Welcome everyone to our first annual Newcomers Ball!" said Dumbledore. " And now our guest of honor will like to have word before we start. Ms. Underwood." Dumbledore sat down and waited patiently.  
" I thought she wasn't coming!" Ron whispered gleefully to Harry as he looked around the room for her. On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy was thinking the same thing and was also looking for her. When no one came right away, everyone began looking all around. Then the doors to the grounds opened. There was someone standing there. She was wearing an off -the -shoulder, light ruby red dress. The dress played around her ankles in the slight breeze. Her hair was done wonderfully in a French braid, with some hairs hanging out casually, and they were curled. She had flowers stuck in her hair. Every one turned to look at her. Both neither Ron nor Malfoy recognized her, but then they did and they nearly fainted from surprise. Jalena ignored the stares and walked up to the little podium.  
" Good evening. The reason why I wanted to speak tonight was that I wanted to honor my friends. Ever since my first day here, Hermione Granger has been like my sister. She was the one I would go to with my problems and such. I wanted to honor her because she's always there for me and other people." Hermione blushed when every one looked at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
" Next I would like to honor Harry Potter for also being there. The next two people I want to honor did a lot for me. They were there for me and they would always listen to me no matter what. I want to thank Ron Weasely for being so brave and willing to fight to defend me. I also want to thank Draco Malfoy for also sticking up for me, and for giving me wonderful gifts. I am so glad to have friends like you guys and I hope every one, including them, has a wonderful night." And with that she walked of the stage, and hugged each and every one of her friends, silent tears of joy running down her cheeks.  
  
Hope you liked it! It was long, like eight pages! The ending was kinda cheesy, but otherwise it was O.K. I will be making another one so keep checking up! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Part ll

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything about Harry Potter.  
  
************************************************************************ After her announcement at the Ball, Jalena wasn't looked at much different by the other students. In fact they seemed to have forgotten. For a few days after the ball, Hermoine was trying to be 'extra-special' to Jalena, but it wasn't so 'extra' because Hermoine was about the same to Jalena. Draco and Ron called a 'truce' for just the ball, but they were back to 'normal' in no time. ************************************************************************ Jalena was running down the hallway to Potions class. She was running late because on her way down the stairs, her bag split open and she had to pick everything up. As she got up to the door, she stopped, took a few breaths, and walked in. Professor Snape was at the chalkboard writing down ingredients. Everyone was with their partners already and looked up when she walked in. Jalena felt awkward standing there with all her books jumbled in her hands and her ripped, useless bag at her side. Professor Snape stopped writing in the board and turned toward Jalena. He took a few brisk steps and was soon staring down upon Jalena, chalk still in hand.  
"Miss Underwood." Snape said in his usual stern voice, "What is the meaning of this tardiness?"  
"Sorry Professor, but my bag split open and I .."  
"Excuses, excuses. I do not want to hear them. Always lies. Ways to get out of trouble." Snape said as her put his hand up to silence her.  
"But Professor! I'm not lying. Look! See. My bag is split! If you would just-"  
"I said no excuses." Snape said as he turned away and went back to writing on the board. " That will be 5 points from Griffindor and two days detention for you Miss. Underwood. Everyone back to work."  
"But Professor Snape! That's not fair! Two days detention! And 5 points taken away!" Jalena said as she hurried up to Snape.  
Snape suddenly turned around, "Miss Underwood! Clearly you did not hear me! I said two days detention and that's that!" He then quickly turned back and started writing again. "Miss Underwood, go to your partner and start working." Everyone was in shock. They haven't seen Snape lash out like that at someone in a while. Jalena just stood there, glared at his back and then stomped away to where Neville, her partner was sitting. ************************************************************************  
"Wow. Harsh."  
"All that work for being tardy. All I got was points taken away!"  
"I think Professor Snape clearly over- reacted. He did not need to give you two days detention!"  
This is what Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had to say about what happened when Jalena told then on their way to Transfigurations.  
"I know!" Jalena said.  
"When do you start?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Bummer." Ron added.  
When Ron said that, they entered the Transfigurations classroom.  
"Take you seats. Take your seats." McGonagall said as she walked up the aisle to the front of the room. "Welcome. Well I hope you all notice that you have different books in front of you. Today we will be turning books into birds." At this the class talked a little. "Here is the incantation." Professor McGonagall took out her book and said "Metamorphicus!" and with a swift swoosh of her wand, the book turned into a little brown sparrow. The class was eager to begin after seeing the demonstration. "Now, class, you may begin." The students picked up their wands and shouts of "Metamorphicus!" could be heard. A few birdcalls could be heard softly after. Neville, determined to get it right, shouted "Metamorphisus!" and there was a loud 'poof'! Suddenly Neville's book sprouted brown-feathered wings and was flying around he room. Everyone began laughing. Ron then shouted "Metamorphicus!" and when his did a 'poof' he thought he had done it. Suddenly, his book sprang up and joined Neville's, but Ron's was chirping. At this everyone began to laugh louder.  
"Stupid, Bloody book!" Ron muttered under his breath.  
After all the birds, including Ron's and Neville's, were returned to books, Professor McGonagall let them go.  
"Good show there Ron." Harry said as he laughed and slapped Ron on the back.  
"Ha. Ha. I really thought I got it that time!" Ron said in defense.  
"Oh Ron, he's just teasing you!" Jalena said. Ron blushed  
"Well we better get to Divination if we don't want to be late." Hermoine said, quickening her pace.  
"Oh darn it! I'll be right there you guys. I forgot my quill in the other class room."  
"Ok." Jalena turned and went back to the other classroom. Before she walked in, Draco came out form the side, in his sneaky manner.  
"I think you forgot this." Draco said as he held out her quill. "I was going to give it to you in Divination."  
"Thank you Draco."  
"Would you like me to walk with you Madame?" Draco asked as he bowed. Jalena laughed.  
"Oh Draco! Sure. You can run with me." Jalena said as she began running toward the Divination classroom.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Draco said as he ran after her. ************************************************************************  
Jalena arrived before Draco did. She sat down next to Hermoine. Professor Trelawny walked into the room in her usual dreamy manner.  
"Hello class. Today we will be looking at out futures again. Just for review," Trelawny said as she sat down in her chair. She stopped and looked at Jalena. She fixed her glasses as if to focus on Jalena better. Jalena didn't notice at first because was so used to all the boys staring at her. Then she felt a weird chill run through her and she shivered.  
Hermoine noticed her shiver, "Jalena? Are you ok? How could you possible be cold in here?" Jalena looked towards Professor Trelawny, quizzically.  
"Oh. Oh. Nothing. I just got a weird feeling, that's all."  
"Are you sure?" Hermoine asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. So, what do you see in store for me?" Jalena asked smiling and curious at what it might be. ************************************************************************  
"You may go. Except Jalena Underwood." Trelawny said as the class ended. Everyone stopped and looked at Jalena. Jalena just stood there. In a few seconds, the students snapped back and left the classroom. All except Jalena who was sitting there at the table. Professor Trelawny walked over to her.  
" Miss Underwood. I thought it my duty to tell you. You have a very troublesome time ahead of you." Trelawny said, as her face got closer to Jalena. "Your near future holds a big decision. A huge decision that could cost you everything." As she spoke, she was getting closer and closer to Jalena. Jalena was backing her head away as Professor Trelawny got closer. Professor Trelawny's voice was dark and quiet, which added to the creepiness. "This decision includes everyone. If this decision is not taken the right way, I see.I see."Jalena was getting even more creped out by the moment. Trelawny's eyes had a crazy look in them. Maybe she's gone mad, and just - Trelawny's sudden crazy shouting interrupted Jalena's thoughts. Trelawny shouting made Jalena jolt and almost fall backward. "Death! I see death! Yours!" Trelawny threw up her arms and pointed to Jalena. Jalena was scared by Trelawny's sudden explosion. She grabbed her books and ran out. "You can't run from it! It's death I see! Yours! Yours! It will come!" Jalena heard Trelawny yell crazily when she was frantically running away down the stairs. She heard Trelawny shouting, "Death! I see it! I see it!" over and over as she ran away. ************************************************************************ Jalena saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine on their way to lunch. She ran up to them quickly. In doing so, she put her hand on Ron's shoulder. He blushed. Jalena was too excited and scared to notice.  
"Hey, Jalena! What's wrong?" Harry asked when he noticed her worried look.  
"Remember when I needed to stay after with Professor Trelawny?" They nodded. "Well she had to tell me .." Jalena looked a little scared and cautious to go on.  
"To tell you what?" Hermoine urged.  
"To tell me .. about my death." Jalena looked at each one of them. They were all dumbstruck and at a loss for words.  
"Well. Er.. she said that to me whenever I have her class, and I'm not dead." Harry said.  
"That's true .. but she also said I will need to make a huge decision in my near future. She said it could cost everything!" Jalena said still nervous.  
"Well I'm sure it won't be a HUGE decision. It'll probably be like .. to cheat on a test or not. Who knows?" Ron said as they sat down at the Griffindor table.  
"Ya probably. Or it could be to eat chicken, or to eat ham." Jalena joked, beginning to fell better, but for some reason, the things Professor Trelawny said bothered her. She felt as if she knew something BIG was going to happen. She just tried to ignore the feeling as her, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine joked about what her 'huge decision' would, or could, be. ************************************************************************ " Dumb, Weasley! He's always with Potter and Granger, which will let him see Jalena more often! I need to get her the best birthday gift so she will hang around with me more often. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We're going shopping." He said menacingly. He threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, and was gone. ************************************************************************ Ron spotted Jalena alone in the library. He walked up to her.  
"So. Jalena." Jalena turned around and dropped the book she was holding.  
"Oh.. sorry. Let me get that." He bent down to get it, but another hand got it instead.  
"Here you go. I think you dropped this," Ron recognized the sly voice. Malfoy. Ron got up and was getting madder by the second. "..Or someone made you." Draco added just to anger Ron more. He knew he was bothering Ron.  
"Thank you Draco. No one made me drop it. I was just being my clumsy self." She said as she took the book from Draco and darted a look a 'sorry' look at Ron.  
"Oh, you don't need to thank me. I was just doing what I would normally do." Draco said sweetly. "So. Jalena. You know a special day is coming up."  
"Like.." Jalena asked.  
"Your birthday!" Ron finished quickly before Draco could even open his mouth. "Yeah. That's why I came to talk to you about.  
"Oh yes! Do you both want to know..." Jalena began to ask.  
"What you wanted for your birthday! Turning 16 is big you know." Draco said as he glanced a smug, menacing look at Ron. His expression turned to lead Jalena away from Ron, but she stopped.  
"Yes I know. Well I need to go and check out these books. Mice talking to you guys!" Jalena added when she walked off, leaving Ron and Draco alone together. They just glared at each other, and stalked off in opposite directions. ************************************************************************ I'm so sick of those two always fighting! What makes it worse, their fighting over me!" Jalena confided with Hermoine on their way back to the common room. "I mean don't get me wrong, I do like them both, but right now, no more than friends." Hermoine just took a moment to have all this information sink in. Then she sighed. "You know any girl would probably give anything to have two guys fighting over them." Jalena looked at her in shock.  
"Where you listening to me?"  
"Yes. And I think and I think any girl would give to have that," Hermoine flatly. Jalena stopped walking.  
"Hermoine, are you saying that you would give anything to have two guys fighting over you?" Hermoine didn't answer right away. "So you do! Well sure I have two guys fighting over me, but there not just any guys. They're two of my closest friends! I can't talk to one without the other one getting jealous, and starting something. Or, my favorite, they will start fighting over me. Sorta even forgetting I'm human, and just trying to out-do the other one!" Jalena semi-shouted at Hermoine. Hermoine was dumbstruck at Jalena's sudden outburst. Jalena finished and just stormed off to the common room alone, leaving dumbstruck Hermoine alone. ************************************************************************ Jalena stormed through the opening to the common room.  
"Hi, Jalena!" Lavender said as Jalena stormed past.  
"I'm sick of it!" Jalena mumbled. Lavender just stared questionably at Jalena as she went up to the girls dormitory. ************************************************************************ Hermoine came through the opening to the common room. Lavender came up to her.  
"Hermoine, what's wrong with Jalena? I said 'Hi' to her when she came in and she mumbled 'I'm sick of it!'"  
"I don't know. Where is she?"  
"Up in the girls dormitory."  
"Thanks." Hermoine said to Lavender as she went up to the dormitory.  
"Jalena? Are you here?" Hermoine asked.  
"Yeah." Jalena answered. Hermoine walked over to Jalena's bed. "I'm sorry Hermoine. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I just got." Hermoine held up her hand.  
"You don't need to explain. I understand. I would be frustrated too."  
"Yeah. It's just sooo frustrating! Why can't they just be normal around me?"  
"They're guys, for one, and they are never normal!" Hermoine said to make Jalena cheer up a bit, which worked a little. "And they both like you. What makes it less worse, is they were rivals before this." Hermoine said matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah. I guess your right. Maybe I can just ask them not to fight over me. At least no in front of me." Jalena said hopefully.  
"Maybe. Hey, do you want to go take a walk outside to clear your mind" Hermoine asked.  
"Sure I think I need some fresh air." Jalena said as she followed Hermoine out the door. ************************************************************************ "Harry, I just can't stand Malfoy! I was this close to asking Jalena.. er.. about her birthday. This close! Then Malfoy had to but in." Ron said to Harry as they were playing Wizards Chess,  
"Your turn." Harry said. Ron stopped pacing long enough to look at the board. He sighed, "Queen to E5." The queen moved and checkmated Harry. "I won" Ron said lazily. Harry looked shock-faced at the board. "What! Huh?" Harry scratched his head in disbelief. Suddenly an owl flew through the open window. The owl dropped a letter in font of Ron. Harry got up and walked over to Ron. "What's that?"  
"Dunno. I think It's in Jalena's handwriting." Ron quickly opened the letter. It said:  
Dear Ron,  
Meet me by the large oak by the lake.  
  
Jalena  
  
Ron read the letter quickly. "I got to go Harry. Tell you later!" He added as he ran out the entrance. ************************************************************************ "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jalena asked Hermoine.  
"I'm sure. Just tell him what you told me - without yelling, of course. I'll be over here, if you need me. Here he comes. Good Luck!" Hermoine ran a few meters away from the tree. Ron ran up.  
"Hi. I..um .. got the letter. So why did I need to com here?" Ron sheepishly asked.  
"Well.. er. I wanted to . um.. talk to you." Jalena nervously sat down. Ron did the same.  
"About what?" Ron was getting really curious now. What could it be? He thought.  
"About . er. you and.." Jalena hesitated. "Draco."  
"Oh." Ron said and turned his head away.  
"It's about you two fighting all the time." Ron quickly turned back to protest, but Jalena held up her hand, "Let me finish. I'm sort of getting sick of not being able to talk to you together. I know you weren't friends before, but I would just really like you to at least try to stop. I'd appreciate it." Jalena let a sigh escape. She felt relieved to finally tell him that. Ron didn't say anything at first. Jalena just looked down at the grass and then out on the lake.  
"I'm sorry." Jalena turned her gaze back to Ron, "I didn't even realize. I was only thinking of myself. Sorry." Ron blushes and started to pick at the grass.  
"It's okay. I'm glad you understand. I was afraid you would be mad for some reason." Jalena stood up, and so did Ron. "Shake on it? You'll try not to fight over me, in front of me at least?" Jalena said as she stuck out her hand. He blushed and looked down.  
"I'll try" They shook hands. Right before the stopped, Malfoy can walking by with Crabbe and Goyle. He froze as her saw Jalena and Ron's hands together. Then they let go and laughed. What did I just see!? Malfoy thought. Jalena and Ron split up and walked off in different directions. Malfoy was still standing there. His brow furrowed and he stormed off. Weasley.- ************************************************************************ It was a nice day. Jalena was sitting under the coma oak tree that she was under yesterday. She went outside to do her homework and get some fresh air. She had already been out there for an hour.  
"I'd better get back." She said to herself. While she was walking back to the door, she noticed that there were no other students outside. "I must be later than I thought" she began to run. She hadn't come upon any student or teacher until she got into the building. When she turned a corner, she ran right into Neville. "Oww! Oh!" She said as she rubbed her head, and picked up her books. "Sorry Neville, I didn't ." Neville didn't seem to notice what just happened. He just stared into space. "Neville?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Wow, I must have hit him harder than I thought. Another student walked down the hallway. He had the same blank stare that Neville had. Jalena ran up to them. As soon as she moved, Neville walked away. When she turned back to the other student, he was gone. Huh? Jalena thought. When no other students came, Jalena just thought she as now really late, and she did not want any more detentions, so she began running to Professor Flitwick's class. When she got there she quietly snuck in and took a seat. It's so quiet. She thought, as she looked around. As she looked around, she noticed that no one was doing anything. They all were just staring into space. Jalena just looked around and waved her hand in front of her neighbor's face. He didn't even blink. Huh? She thought again. Jalena look around once more and noticed that Ron, Harry, Draco, or Hermoine were in the class. Where could they be? Jalena go up and left the class room. She was on her way to the common room when suddenly she heard a familiar voice in her head.  
"Jalena! Help me!" the voice said.  
"Hermoine? Where are you?" Jalena said out loud. She looked around but there was no one to be seen. She kept on walking, but a little faster. Suddenly another familiar voice came into her head,  
"Help! Please!" the voice said.  
"Harry?" Again she looked around and no one was around. Ok. Get a grip Jalena. You're just hearing things. Jalena thought to somewhat help herself not feel too creped-out. She then began to run. When she got to the portrait, it just opened, and the fat lady even seemed to be in a trance. The common room was empty. Suddenly a third voice came into her head.  
"Jalena! Jalena! Help!" Jalena looked all around.  
"Draco?! What's." another voice interrupted her.  
"Help us please! Before it's too late!"  
"Ron? Hello! Where are you guys?" Jalena frantically yelled as she twirled around. "What's going on?"  
  
Man that one was long to! Well I hope I put you in to suspense!! I'll put the next chappie up ASAP!! Please read & review!!! 


End file.
